This type of technique has been know as a winding method disclosed in each of Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos. 2004-119922, 2000-348959, and 8(1996)-203720. Of them, for example, the publication '922 discloses a winding method using rotatable winding nozzles through which a plurality of wires is simultaneously supplied, thereby manufacturing both a multilayered coil and a parallel coil. According to this method, wires are wound on a bobbin as it is rotated, and further the wires are wound in multilayered or parallel relation as the nozzles are rotated about a predetermined rotation center.